


Même les roses saignent

by YumeWay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sensuality, Slice of Life, Smut, Sweet love, Teenagers and fluff
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeWay/pseuds/YumeWay
Summary: Alice avait un seul but dans la vie; être mère au foyer. Elle voulait mener une vie paisible et tout semble se dérouler pour le mieux... mais il y a toujours un mais...
Relationships: Highschool Student - Relationship, Wife/Husband
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody!  
> I want to thanks you in advance for reading my first story.  
> I speak and write more and better in french so this one will be in french.  
> Sooo, have a good reading! 
> 
> \-----
> 
> Allo tout le monde!  
> Merci à l'avance de lire ma première histoire qui est un original.  
> Soyez libre de me faire part de vos commentaires.  
> Bonne lecture!

** Introduction  
  
**

Étant toute petite j’avais un rêve, pour certain il pouvait paraître simple, mais pour moi ça me comblai de bonheur. Je voulais être femme au foyer : me marier, avoir des enfants et m’occuper de la maison.

J’ai pu rencontrer un homme charmant, il était beau, attentionné, intelligent, sportif et à l’école il était très populaire. Parmi toutes les filles qui étaient autour de lui, c’est moi qu’il a choisi!

Il m’avait donné une rose pour me déclarer son amour il y a 13 ans. Il m’a donné une douzaine de rose quand il m’a demandé en mariage, puis quand nous avons eu les clefs de notre maison, il y avait 100 roses à l’entrée de celle-ci.

Au fil du temps, ces roses qui me rendait heureuse sont devenues un poids. Elles m’enlaçaient doucement et de plus en plus les épines de celles-ci s’enfonçaient en moi, me transperçaient, m’étranglait, mais je ne saignais pas, je ne pleurais pas.

Car aussi innocemment que je pouvais penser, je me suis dis que le mariage pouvait avoir ces hauts et bas…  
  


…. Alors pourquoi j’ai l’impression que ce bas n’est un puits sans fond?


	2. Retour dans le temps: 16 ans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les parents d'Alice se sont séparés. Elle doit vivre avec son père et changer d'école en pleine année scolaire. De nature introvertie, elle appréhende ce changement. Va t-elle avoir enfin des amis (es) ?

** Chapitre 2 : Retour dans le temps; 16 ans **

Il y a quelques temps, j’ai dû déménager avec mon père suite à la séparation de mes parents. Ma mère est partie en voyage en Asie… et je n’ai pas eu de nouvelles d’elle depuis.

15 octobre, il fait un froid de canard. C’est ma première journée dans ma nouvelle école. J’angoisse. De nature, je suis une fille réservée et timide. Je ne parle pas beaucoup et dans mon autre école j’avais peu d’amis, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Vivre comme ça c’est plus simple, plus tranquille, ce n’est pas stressant.

Tu n’as pas à te préoccuper si c’est vraiment ton ami (e) et si tu lui plais. Si je fais les bons choix. J’ai toujours l’impression de tout foutre en l’air à chaque fois que j’ouvre la bouche, alors, je ne dis rien et j’assume… en silence.

Je ne pense pas être une fille moche, mais j’ai un complexe sur mes yeux… ils sont comment dire? Spéciaux? Pour ne pas dire étrange! Ils sont gris avec un éclat de bleu strident… finalement j’ai des yeux d’un husky! (sorte de chien de traîneau)

Avec le temps, j’ai laissé pousser mes cheveux pour les cacher. J’ai une sacrée tignasse noire comme le charbon. De long cheveux qui descendent en cascade de bouclette un peu rebelles au creux de mes reins et une longue frange pour cacher mes yeux, les cheveux en bouclent me donne un air plus... sauvage je dirais? 

Devant la classe avec mon nouvel uniforme, une jupe grise trop petite pour moi qui dévoile mes jambes très longues. J’essaie de ne pas me tortiller à cause de mon inconfort, ce que j' arrive à faire de peine et de misère!

Le prof m’annonce et me demande de me présenter. D’une petite voix timide et douce je prononce ces quelques mots :

\- B’jour, je m’appelle Alice Lajoie.

J’incline légèrement ma tête vers le bas en guise de salut.

Vers le fond de la classe j’entends deux garçons rirent. Je ne sais pas s’ils se moquent de moi, mais ça m’irrite et je rougis. Le prof m’indique une place pour m’assoir… la dernière rangée de la classe, compllllllètement dans le fond, en arrière des deux zigotos.

Je traverse la rangée sans faire de bruit pour me rendre à mon pupitre et soudain je sens que je vais perdre le peu de fierté que j’ai : je me butte à un des pieds d’un des deux garçons et je trébuche. Je pensais m’étaler le long de mon corps sur le plancher, mais une main me retient par l’avant-bras.

\- Est-ce que ça va? Dit la voix douce et posée.

Je relève la tête et nos regards se croisent. Je baisse aussitôt la tête quand j’aperçois son visage crispé d’étonnement…à cause de mes yeux.

-Oui je vais bien, merci. Murmurais-je.

Je reprends mon sac en silence doucement et je m’installe au fond de la classe en même temps que j’entends quelques rires ça et là.

Je réalise que je suis assise à côté de mon sauveur. Un mélange d’émotion me parcours; je suis intimidée par lui, je suis fâchée contre les deux cons et je me sens ridiculement petite après mon arabesque. Je penche un peu ma tête, mes cheveux recouvrent mon visage.

Je grince des dents et je retiens mes larmes.

‘’Foutue journée de merde!!! ‘’

Je me ferme les yeux et j’inspire profondément. Je reprends mon _safe control_. Le professeur commence à écrire au tableau faisait fit de ce qui vient de se produire.

À la pause du déjeuner, je sors pour aller manger dehors, question de m’éloigner des problèmes. Je marche dans le couloir et un avant-bras lourd comme une tonne de briques s’abat sur mes épaules. Je sursaute, mais je ne dis pas un mot.

-Pour quelqu’un qui s’appelle ‘’Lajoie’’ t’es vraiment glauque! Et il rit. 

Je continue d’avancer et me défais de la pesanteur qu’il met sur mes épaules. Je murmure un : ‘’Je suis pressée’’ presque qu’inaudible.

Mais je sens que ça ne va pas s’arrêter là. Alors je presse le pas. Soudain j’entends un bruit sourd suivi d’une plainte.  
  


-P’tain ça fait mal! Pourquoi tu me frappes comme ça Juju?!!

-Et toi pourquoi tu fais le malin dès qu’il y a quelque chose de nouveau? (en faisant référence à moi)

L’ami de l’autre taré lui conseille de s’en aller et les deux garçons s’éloignent. La petite et fougueuse rousse avec son chignon remonter s’approche de moi, tout sourire aux lèvres de par sa démarche on voit tout de suite qu’elle est sûr d’elle, dynamique… tout le contraire de moi.

-Ne fait pas attention à ses deux cons, ils aiment bien taquiner les autres, ils ne sont pas méchants, mais idiots ça oui!  
  


Je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’échapper un petit rire. Elle me sourit et me tends sa main :

-Moi c’est Juliette! Mais tout le monde m’appelle Juju!

Je lui souris timidement et ma main va à sa rencontre.

Juliette fût ma première vraie amie depuis que je respire!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de m'avoir lu!!!  
> Laissez-moi un p'tit mot si vous avez aimé. (ou hais un perso c'est legit :) )  
> La suite bientôt!


	3. Ma demie...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice qui pensait qu'elle allait avoir une vie tranquille, elle s'est carrément trompée! Avec Loic et Dan qui font du grabuge et Juliette qui a convainc de faire quelque chose qu'elle n'a jamais osé faire depuis très longtemps en passant par Ryan et les remous qu'il crée chez elle.....
> 
> Non ce n'est pas de tout repos!

** Chapitre 3: Ma demie…. **

Les jours s’écroulèrent et tous se passait pour le mieux. Loic et Dan m’adressent que rarement la parole, mais dès qu’ils le font ils sont fusillés du regard par Juju. Ça m’apaise et me rassure de savoir qu’il y a quelqu’un autre que mon père qui veille sur moi.

Aujourd’hui on a cours de cuisine. Madame Laprairie demande aux filles de se nouer les cheveux. Juju s’approche de moi naturellement et prends ma longue chevelure entre ses doigts pour me les attacher.

\- Wow! Alice ! Tu as les cheveux tellement soyeux! Je suis jalouse!

\- Il… il n’y a pas de quoi à être jalouse… ce ne sont que des cheveux … dis-je d’une petite voix, pendant que plusieurs têtes se retournent vers nous.

Nous commençons à placer nos ustensiles sur le plan de travail. Madame Laprairie essaie d’expliquer tant bien que mal la méthode tandis que les deux rigolos Loic et Dan s’amusent à se frapper à coup de maryse. Madame Laprairie soupire et avertie les deux garçons de se calmer avant qu’elle ne les expulse de la classe.

Le reste du cours se déroule bien. Après avoir enfourner les biscuits, Juju et moi attendons. Juliette se propose pour laver les ustensiles et le plan de travail, pendant que j’irai chercher les biscuits.

Je prends la plaque à biscuit que je sors du four et comme par ‘miracle’ Loic se trouvait à côté de moi, je trébuche encore sur l’un de ses maudits pieds. J’essaie tant bien que mal de retrouver mon équilibre, mais je finis ma course sur le plancher sur les genoux, j’ai encore la plaque de biscuit dans les mains. Ouf! Ils sont sains et saufs… mise à part moi qui dans toute l’action, je me suis brûlée avec la plaque.

Je me relève et dépose la plaque sur le comptoir. Entre mes cheveux ébouriffés je lance un regard noir à Loic qui s’excuse profondément. Je me tiens l’avant-bras en silence. Je me sens tiré vers le côté. C’est Ryan, mon sauveur, celui qui m’a fait éviter ma chute le premier jour de ma rentrée.

Il me tire doucement par le bras et m’emmène à l’infirmerie.

\- Il y a quelqu’un? Demande t-il.

Personne ne répond. Il me place près du robinet et coule de l’eau sur mon avant-bras. À travers ma frange je vois qu’il a l’air fâché.

\- Je suis désolée, dis-je doucement.

Surpris, il me regarde :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t’excuses?

\- Je… je ne sais pas, tu m’as l’air contrarié, alors j’ai pensé que ça serait de ma faute…

Il sourit à pleine dents. Ses yeux se brident un peu, à sa réaction je me décontracte un peu.

\- Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, mais contre cet idiot de Loic. Il soupire. Est-ce que tu as encore mal?

Je réalise à ce moment que tout ce temps là il me tenait par le poignet. Mon cœur fait un bond et baisse la tête tout en défaisant de sa poigne délicatement.

\- Non, ça va je crois.

Il se baisse à la hauteur de mes yeux. Je me rends compte à ce moment là qu’il est vraiment grand et ça m’impressionne. Je n’ai jamais vraiment regardé un garçon de près, pas que je ne suis pas intéressée, mais je les préférais à longue distance de moi. Garçon = problèmes.

Il ne peut s’empêcher de prendre une partie de ma longue frange et de la placer en arrière de mon oreille.

\- Es-tu sûre de voir avec tous ces cheveux dans ton visage?

Je détourne le regard :

\- Je… je…

\- Humm?

\- Je suis…

\- Tu es???

À mesure que j’essaie de prononcer ces quelques mots, je me sens idiote et je me sens rougir.

\- Je suis complexée par mes yeux! Lâchais-je d’un ton plus haut de ce que j’ai l’habitude.

J’entends Ryan rire et ça me fait sentir encore plus mal. J’aimerais tant fermée les yeux et ne plus le voir ou même l’entendre. Ryan reprend son souffle.

\- Excuse-moi d’avoir ris… c’est juste que tu m’as surpris avec ton timbre de voix.

Je le regarde dans les yeux avec un air renfrogné. Il arrête de sourire, ses bras tombent le long de son corps. Il s’approche près de moi et soulève sa main. Je ferme les yeux et détourne la tête, je ne sais pas ce qu’il se passe en ce moment et ça me fait un peu peur.

Il place alors une seconde mèche en arrière de mon autre oreille et il me regarde sans dire un traitre mot. Puis il prends la parole maladroitement :

\- Tu… tu as de très beaux yeux…. Ils sont magnifiques… on dirait qu’ils me transpercent et peuvent voir à travers moi.

Je le fixe du regard. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. En 16 ans d’existence, c’est la première fois qu’on me dit que j’ai de beaux yeux et non des yeux bizarres, de loup ou de sorcière! Je suis flattée et intimidé de par ses paroles, mais aussi de sa présence.

\- Je… je… merci dis-je d’une voix très faible.

L’infirmière arrive enfin brisant ce moment déroutant. Ryan retourne en classe. L’infirmière me touche le front en me demandant si ça va, j’ai les joues écarlates. Je lui fais signe de la tête que oui.

\--------

Je reviens en classe juste avant que le cours d’anglais ne commence. Loic s’approche de mon bureau et s’excuse sincèrement.

Je hoche la tête en signe que j’accepte ses excuses.

\- Pour me faire pardonner dit-il, je t’achète ton repas.

\- Ce n’est pas obligé, tu t’es excusé. Dis-je posément.

\- Non, non, non! Insiste t-il J’y tiens!

C’est alors qu’au déjeuner je me retrouve en compagnie de Juliette, Loic et Dan. Loic dépose mon plateau et s’excuse pour la millième fois.

Ryan passe devant nous, nos regards se croisent et nous nous faisons un signe de la tête mutuel.

\- Tu parles à Ryan? Me dit Juliette.

\- Hum… si on veut. On se salue, c’est tout.

\- Ryan est très populaire aux près des filles de l’école! Dit Loic. Il est doué en tout!

\- C’est rageant à la fin c’est lui qui a toutes les meilleures, râle Dan.

J’esquisse un petit sourire d’amusement.

\- Au fait, Alice, je sais que je me suis excusé plusieurs fois, mais ça t’aiderai vraiment de couper ta frange, tu n’y vois rien! As-tu honte ? Tu as une méga cicatrice?

\- Non, non, dis-je c’est que je suis comme ça … c’est tout.

\- Je suis comme ça mon œil!

Rapidement il remonte mes cheveux vers l’arrière découvrant ce que je prenais la peine de cacher depuis que je suis toute jeune. Loic bondit de surprise.

_\- Merde!!!_ Pourquoi tu te fais ça??

Je baisse la tête rapidement avec l’écho de sa phrase qui frappe mur à mur. Tous les élèves me fixent.

Loic regarde Dan :

\- Elle! Elle est carrément canon et elle se cache derrière ses cheveux!

Je serre ma jupe entre mes doigts. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Je suis figée sur place. Juliette me regarde à son tour et se mets en colère contre moi???!!

\- T’es vraiment nulle Alice! Pourquoi tu te caches comme ça? Hein?

Elle m’attrape par le poignet et nous quittons la cafétéria en trombe. Laissant derrière nous une vague de mystère sur mon allure et Loic qui n’arrête pas de s’époumoner à dire que je suis belle.

Juliette et moi sommes dans les toilettes. Elle me toise du regard, mécontente, irritée. Elle se masse le cou :

\- P’tain Alice! Pourquoi tu te caches comme ça? Tu es tellement jolie!

\- Je… mes yeux… je garde de mauvais souvenir de mon enfance à cause de mes yeux, c’est pour ça que je les cache.

Juju me prends fermement par les épaules d’un air décidé :

\- Alice! Ce soir on va tout couper ça! Tu es belle et tu as le droit de le montrer et d’en être fière!

C’est ainsi qu’à ma grande appréhension, nous nous retrouvons chez le coiffeur. Le coiffeur coupe ma longue frange, mèche par mèche et découvre lui aussi avec stupéfaction mes yeux miroirs.

Il échappe ses ciseaux par terre, il les ramasse et reste à genoux me suppliant de devenir modèle pour son salon de coiffure.

En à peine 24 heures, je suis passée de Alice la _outcast_ à la plus populaire de l’école et plus d’être mannequin! Je… je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

Assises toutes les deux sur un banc de bois en train de siroter un chocolat chaud. Juliette dit tout haut et fort en me frappant l’épaule :

\- AH HA! Tu n’as qu’à bien de tenir Alice!! Ton pays des merveilles va apparaître demain!

\- Je … je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir le trouver… j’étais bien comme j’étais avant.

\- Pâle et morne? La lune peut aller se rhabiller une vraie beauté vient illuminer le ciel!

Je ris nerveusement. Je ne suis pas du tooout convaincue de la tournure des événements.

\------

Le lendemain à l’école tous les regards sont tournés vers moi. Quant à Juju elle gambade à mes côtés fière et heureuse. Je baisse la tête, ne sachant pas quoi faire, dois-je me tenir droite avec fière allure? Dois-je sans comme si de rien n’était?

À ce moment, je fonce dans un pilier de marbre. Mes feuilles, mes livres volent de partout et je me retrouve sur les fesses. Avant même que la honte puisse m’habiter j’entends SA voix.

\- Est-ce que ça va? Je t’ai fait mal? Dit Ryan confus et désolé.

Il se dépêche de ramasser mes livres et m’aide à me relever. Le temps s’arrête à nouveau comme à l’infirmerie. Je n’entends plus les gens, ils passent à la vitesse de la lumière près de nous.

\- Mer… merci. Dis-je en me plongeant dans son regard.

\- Ce n’est rien, c’était de ma faute.

\- Ça peut être autant de fois ta faute! Dis-je en me surprenant moi-même de la bêtise que je venais de dire. Je mets aussitôt ma main sur mes lèvres, gênée de mon aveu.

Ryan esquisse un magnifique sourire, il se rapproche de moi et me susurre à l’oreille :

\- Dans ce cas, je m’excuse à l’avance.

Il part. Je… je suis sidérée. J’ai le cœur qui bats la chamade et j’ai des frissons qui me parcours échine. J’ai chaud, j’ai les mains moites… Je… je suis folle ça y est!

Je suis carrément folle… de lui!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de m'avoir lu!!!  
> À bientôt !


	4. Retour vers le futur 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice se rends bien compte qu'elle se sent seule à la maison, elle voudrait aller sur le marché du travail. Quand elle en parle à Ryan celui-ci au lieu de l'encourager la dénigre. Alice ne comprends plus son mari. Depuis quand leur relation s'effrite?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Voici le chapitre 3. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

** Chapitre 4: Vers le futur 1 **

Treize ans se sont écoulées depuis notre rencontre à Ryan et moi. Nous nous sommes mariés il y a déjà 9 ans de cela! Nous nous sommes unis le 15 octobre, date à laquelle nous nous avons rencontré pour la première fois.

C’était un mariage petit, mais chaleureux. Mon père, les parents de Ryan sont venus ainsi que quelques amis dont Juju et étrangement Loic et Dan avec qui je me suis liée d’amitié avec eux. Et comme toujours ma mère brillait de par son absence. Ça me peine et me fâche en même temps, car soit elle a passé à autre chose et qu’elle ne veut plus jamais voir papa ou elle ne l’a pas encore accepté.

Aujourd’hui, je suis dans un café et attends Juju. Ça fait 3 semaines que nous ne nous sommes pas vus. Elle était partie en ‘’voyage’’ si je peux dire ça, elle est devenue agente de bord. Elle voyage partout à travers le monde.

Je suis envieuse de sa situation. Elle est libre, elle peut voyager, apprendre de nouvelles choses… mais elle n’est jamais chez elle! Alors peut-être que finalement, je ne suis pas si envieuse que ça!

Juju s’assied en trombe et soupire comme si ça serait une corvée de venir me voir. Je lui lance un regard noir et elle me sourit. Je pouffe de rire, ne pouvant pas résister à sa moue enjouée.

Juliette met sa main sur mon front :

  * Bon sang, Alice! C’est quand tu as fait couper ta frange? Tu veux retourner en arrière?
  * Non ce n’est pas ça… c’est seulement… que je ne veux pas être le centre d’attention. Tu dois bien le savoir depuis le temps, une fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris, ça ne passe pas inaperçu!



Juliette soupire et sourire tout de suite :

  * \- Bah au moins tu as réussi à dompter tes pointes rebelles! Ça te fait bien les cheveux droits comme ça.



Et puis nous parlons pendant plusieurs minutes de tout et de rien. Nous rions, nous nous remémorons nos vieilles années. Je regarde l’heure sur ma montre.

  * Ah mince! Dis-je en prenant mon manteau et mon sac à toute vitesse, je dois y aller. Ryan revient du travail dans moins d’une heure et je n’ai rien préparé encore!



Juliette soupire :

  * Il ne sait pas cuisiner? Tu pourrais le laisser se débrouiller au moins le temps d’une soirée!



Je lui souris tendrement :

  * C’est comme ça! Lui dis-je tout bonnement.



Je lui fais la bise et nous nous faisons un gros câlin. Je suis un peu triste de devoir la quitter maintenant, mais je dois aller m’occuper de la maison avant que Ryan ne rentre.

\------

À mes fourneaux, je lui prépare un délicieux repas. Je sais à quel point il travaille dur, alors c’est la moindre des choses que je fasse ça pour lui. Je mets le couvert et je l’attends patiemment. Le temps passe, 18h30… 19h…

Je décide de manger encore une fois seule…. Mais bon! Je ne m’en fais pas! Ce n’est pas la première fois que ça l’arrive et ça ne sera sans doute pas la dernière. Je fais la vaisselle et range le tout.

Je zappe la télé, tout est ennuyeux. Quand ce n’est pas un bulletin spécial des nouvelles, c’est une télé-réalité ou un talk-show qui parle de l’infidélité. À force de passer en boucle les canaux, je finis par fermer la télé et décide de me connecter sur les réseaux sociaux.

Je fais défiler les status de mes amis, je ris à leurs publications. Puis je tombe sur une pub sponsorisée. C’est un lounge qui va ouvrir bientôt ses portes près de chez moi et ils se cherchent des employés.

Je ne sais pas si c’est à cause de l’ennuie que j’ai de ces temps-ci, mais l’annonce m’interpelle et clique dessus. Je regarde le profil de l’entreprise et voit une photo de ce que je pense être le proprio.

  * Oh il parait jeune!



À 22 heures j’entends quelqu’un frapper à ma porte. Je vais ouvrir. Ryan est ramené par deux de ces collègues de travail, ivre mort. Affolée, je demande à ses collègues pourquoi il est dans cet état là.

Ils me répondent tout en balbutiant que c’était pour la fête de la patronne et qu’ils sont sortis manger. Je les remercie et prends mon Ryan de ces 1,80 mètre et le traîne dans le salon. Je lui tapote le visage :

  * Ryan? Ryan? Est-ce que tu es capable de te lever?



Ryan ne fait que marmonner, je décide donc qu’il va dormir au salon puisse que je ne serai jamais capable de le porter jusqu’à notre chambre à coucher qui est à l’étage. Je prends soin de lui enlever ses souliers, bas et détache son chemisier ou j’y vois une tache de sauce. Je décide de lui laisser pour le moment. Il est trop lourd et mou pour que je puisse tenter de le déshabiller. Je lui mets une couverture sur lui et m’apprête à lui donner un bisou.

  * Pouah! Ça l’empeste l’alcool! Je décide de rectifier mon tir et de lui en donner un sur son front en sueur. Il a dû avoir chaud.



Puis je sens une drôle d’odeur provenant de ses cheveux, un parfum qui n’est pas le sien…. Ah ça doit être ses collègues de travail qui le portait. Je fais mine de rien et décide d’aller me coucher à mon tour. Ça fait bizarre de dormir toute seule.

\--------

Le lendemain, j’entends râler et des jurons. Je m’étire et me lève pour voir ce qu’il se passe. Ryan est contrarié et cours d’un bout à l’autre de la maison.

  * Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demandais-je.
  * Ce qu’il y a ? Je suis en retard!
  * Mais… on est samedi aujourd’hui, tu ne travailles pas la fin de semaine chéri.
  * Merde Alice! Tu as oublié? Aujourd’hui c’est le tournoi de golf de l’entreprise. Tous les hauts dirigeants y seront, il ne faut pas que je manque cette occasion!



Je fronce les yeux :

  * Je ne comprends pas Ryan, quelle occasion?
  * L’occasion de montrer mes talents Alice! Si je veux monter en grade, je dois bien venter mes capacités!



Je me frotte le front avec mes doigts :

  * Excuse-moi Ryan, mais ne devraient-ils pas élire quelqu’un par ses compétences au travail et non sur un terrain de golf?
  * Laisse faire! Tu n’y comprends rien et je n’ai pas le temps de t’expliquer. Il est ou mon sac?
  * Ici, est-ce que tu reviendras tard ce soir?
  * Je ne sais pas, dit-il en farfouillant pour trouver ses clefs de voiture.



Et il réalise en sortant de la maison qu’il n’a pas sa voiture elle est restée au bureau.

  * _Shit!_
  * Ce n’est pas grave chéri, je vais t’y conduire.



Il ne dit pas un mot et nous nous engageons sur la route. Après un long moment de silence je décide de briser la glace.

  * Tu es revenu tard hier, c’était la fête à ta patronne de ce que j’ai pu comprendre?



Ryan se frotte les tempes fatigué et agacé par ma question.

  * Oui, c’était la fête de la vice-présidente de mon département. Dit-il sèchement.



Un nouveau silence s’installe.

  * Dit Ryan, je pense qu’il serait temps que j’ailes travailler. Tu sais je m’ennuie à la maison seule….
  * Si nous avions des enfants tu aurais de quoi t’occuper et tu ne t’en plaindrais pas!



Je croque l’intérieur de ma joue pour ne pas dire de bêtises et serre fort le volant entre mes mains. Il y a plusieurs années que nous voulons avoir un enfant, mais il semblerait que Ryan ait des difficultés … mais il ne veut pas l’avouer et le problème stagne.

J’ai essayé à plusieurs reprises de lui en parler. Que nous pourrions aller voir un spécialiste, mais à chaque fois il se désistait ou se fâchait en disant que ce n’était pas de sa faute, mais de la mienne.

Depuis, j’ai commencé à délaisser ce projet, je n’ai pas envie de me battre avec lui, mais de le supporter et de l’aimer, si c’est pour le mettre de mauvaise humeur, j’aime mieux laisser tomber.

  * Je pourrais t’aider à payer la maison par exemple! Je pourrais sortir un peu de la maison et rencontrer des gens, c’est un peu long de passer les journées seule. Je pourrais prendre un temps partiel.
  * Et tu ferais quoi? Tu ne t’es pas spécialisée dans rien, tu n’as aucune expérience de travail. Qui va vouloir t’embaucher?



Je reste silencieuse jusqu’à notre arrivé au terrain de golf.

  * Ne m’attends pas ce soir, je vais aller chercher ma voiture après le golf.



Et il s’en va, sans aucun ‘’bonne journée’’ ou ‘’je t’aime’’.

Je me demande depuis combien de temps c’est comme ça entre nous? Il me semble qu’il n’y a pas si longtemps ça allait. Je pensais qu’il avait passé à autre chose même si nous ne pouvions pas avoir d’enfant. Il est tellement immergé dans son travail, que sa réussite professionnelle est devenue une obsession pour lui.

Rendue à la maison, je ne veux même pas franchir le seuil de la porte, je suis tellement arggggh!!!

Je décide de rebrousser le chemin et d’aller me promener. Je sillonne à travers les rues et je tombe par hasard sur la même annonce qu’hier. Je suis devant le nouveau lounge qui va ouvrir. Sur la porte est placardé l’affiche d’embauche.

_Nous sommes à la recherche d’employés (es)_

_Quart disponible de jour/de soir_

_Temps partiel/ Temps plein_

_Cuisinier (ère), Serveur (euse)_

_Aucune expérience requise_

_Formation sur place réénumérée_

_Appelez au : xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_Demandez Éliott Young_

Mes mains sont posées sur la poignée de la porte, je ne sais pas à quoi j’ai pensé à ce moment là….

Inconnu :

  * Vous êtes venue pour postuler?
  * OUI!



Les mots qui s’entrechoquaient depuis hier dans ma tête on finir par sortir de ma bouche. Dans quoi je vais embarquée ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de m'avoir lu! 
> 
> Aperçu du chapitre 4:
> 
> Retour dans le passé, Alice et Ryan apprendre à se connaître et croient qu'ils ont des sentiments mutuels.


	5. Un passé pas si loin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Retour dans le passé avec Alice et Ryan dans leurs premiers instants.

** Chapitre 5 : Un passé pas si loin…. **

\- Alors vous vous voyez quand? Me demande Juliette trépignant d’impatience.

-Ce samedi.

-Ohhhh!! Et vous allez faire quoi???

-Humm, je... je n'ai sais trop rien... dis-je embêtée. 

Juliette semble légèrement déçu de comment tourne la conversation. Elle voudrait en savoir plus, mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui dire alors que moi-même, je ne sais pas ou je m'en vais.

Depuis l’incident ou je lui ai foncé dessus, il se passe des situations insensées....  
  


................

Il y a quelques jours....

Monsieur Lemoyne enseignait le cours ou je m'endors le plus: les mathématiques... beurk! Sortant mes manuels pour commencer le cours et mon étui à crayon. J'essaie de trouver mon efface et de toute évidence je l'ai perdu. Voyant que je cherchais mon efface, Ryan me glisse doucement la sienne sur le coin de mon pupitre. 

Je lui fais un signe de tête en lui étant reconnaissante. Je suis en train de prendre les notes du cours et fait tout par automatisme comme d'habitude, écris, efface, écris, efface. Puis je remarque qu'il y a des lettres d'inscrites en dessous de son carton d'efface et cela pique ma curiosité. 

Je tire délicatement sur le carton pour voir de quoi il s'agit.... mais le prof prononce mon nom ce qui me faire sursauter et j'échappe l'efface par terre. Je me penche pour la ramasser en même temps que Ryan. Nos doigts se touchent et nous avons eu un choc électrique. Je tressaille tandis que Ryan me sourit tendrement. 

Je le regarde et soudain, je me sens plongée dans son regard pour ne pas dire aspirer. Je n'entends plus ce qui se passe autour, sauf les battements de mon coeur effrénés. Ils me résonnent jusque dans les tympans. Inconsciemment, je me mords la lèvre inférieure... Et je reçois un coup de livre sur la tête!

-Mademoiselle Lajoie a beaucoup de temps à perdre! Ce n’est pas à cause que vous avez des scores plus élevés que la moyenne qui vous donne le droit de ne plus écouter en cours!

-Je… je suis désolée monsieur, dis-je gênée par la situation.

Monsieur Grognon se retourna vers Ryan :

-Il en va de même pour vous Monsieur-le-Responsable-de-la-classe. C’est l’heure des cours et non de flirter.

J’entends des ‘’houuuuu’’et même siffler. Ça me mortifie de gêne, je me cale dans mon siège et ne dis plus un mot du cours et je ne regarde plus Ryan. La honte!

À la fin du cours, quand tout le monde sorti, je place mes livres pour me préparer à la prochaine classe. Ryan est resté lui aussi. Je me lève de ma chaise et il emboîte le pas.

-A..Alice!

Je me retourne vers lui timide et fébrile.

-oooUUUi? Je ferme les yeux, honteuse de ma voix qui déraille et fait une grimace.

Ryan se passe la main sur sa nuque, je le regarde du coin de l’œil ou je peux déceler la pointe de son trapèze, sa chemise avec deux boutons de détacher laisse entrevoir l’os de sa clavicule saillante.

-Je suis désolé pour tout à l’heure.

-Ce n’est pas… grave. Je dois y aller! Dis-je plus pressement avant de détaler comme un lièvre.

Je me réfugie dans une cabine de toilette. Le visage enfoui dans mes mains. Je trépigne des pieds. Je ne sais plus quoi penser, j’oublie de respirer, je m’étouffe. Quand je suis en sa présence, je deviens empotée, distraite. Je me tapote la poitrine pour donner l’ordre à mon cœur de cesser de s’emballer comme ça.....  
  
  


\--------

Hier, je devais aller porter des copies dans la salle des professeurs. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j’en avais une tonne à porter! Il y a combien de classe là-dedans? J’avance du mieux que je peux à travers le couloir.

-Est-ce que tu veux de l’aide?

Ah non! Pas cette voix! Pas lui! Mes doigts se crispent sous la pile de papier, je respire un grand coup.

-Oui je veux bien.

Il s’approche de moi pour en prendre une partie quand j’entends Loic et Dan se batailler dans le couloir. Dan pousse Loic … et il tombe sur moi! J’avais l’impression que j’étais dans un domino.

Loic tombe sur moi, je tombe sur Ryan qui essayait de prendre les copies. De ses deux mains il me prend par les hanches. Je lâche la pile surprise et émet un petit cris.

Je tombe sur les genoux, Loic est écrasé au sol sur le côté. Ryan est sur les fesses. Les feuilles volent en l’air comme si c’était du papier de soie. Elles tombent tout doucement.

Ryan couvre une partie de son visage avec l’une de ses mains.

-Je suis désolée, dit-il en rougissant.

-Ce… ce n’est pas grave, ce n’était qu’un accident. Je sens le rouge me monter jusqu’aux oreilles.

Après quelques secondes Loic se lève et en profite pour filer sans dire un mot. La cloche sonne et les élèves rentrent en classe. Je me retrouve seule avec Ryan dans le couloir a ramasser les copies étalées ça et là.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens Alice?

-De… de quoi? Balbutiais-je.

-De la fois ou tu m’as dit que ça pouvait être autant de fois ma faute?

-Euh… oui. Dis-je une voix faible.

-Est-ce que ça peut-être encore une fois de ma faute?

J’expire un : ‘’ Ahh’’ un peu trop communicatif. Ça me gêne et je détourne le regard. Il met ses doigts sur la pointe des miens.

-Alice… est-ce que tu voudrais que l’on se voit en fin de semaine?

Sans le regarder, j’acquiesce avec un léger mouvement de la tête. Il me donne rendez-vous ce samedi à 15h près de la grande gare. Il se relève avec sa pile de copies et me tends la main. J’hésite à la prendre. Je suis tellement confuse, j’ai peur de l’être encore plus quand je vais toucher sa main.

Il me prit doucement avec sa large main à partir du poignet englobant une partie de ma main. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes, respire doucement et les ouvrent à nouveau. Du haut de mon 1,65 mètre je le regarde dans ses yeux bruns. Ils ont un reflet de couleur prune, qui lui donne un air félin. Ses pupilles se dilatent. Ma respiration se saccade.

Puis il relâche son emprise.

-On y va?

Sa voix me sort de ma rêverie.   
  
  


\--------

Retour au présent

\- Tu vas tout me raconter hein? dit Juliette en me sortant de ma longue rêverie.

-Je... je ne sais pas... 

-Allez! Fais un effort !!! dit Juliette tout en me tirant sur la manche de ma blouson d'un ton suppliant.

\- Je vais faire ce que je peux? dis-je très embarrassée.

Juju me fait la moue. Elle est vraiment mignonne et attachante quand elle fais ça... et quand elle me fait cette moue là difficile de lui refuser quoi que ce soit! 

\- D'accord, d'accord! Je vais te raconter!

Juliette est folle de joie, cela me fait rire. Elle est tellement simple qu'un rien la comble. C'est ce que j'aime d'elle d'ailleurs, il y a jamais rien de compliquer! 

\-------

Nous sommes samedi. Je trépigne d’excitation, d’impatience. J’ai hâte de le voir, je veux le voir là maintenant, tout de suite!

Pour notre rencontre, j’ai décidé de mettre une jupe rose à plusieurs étages qui vaguent, un t-shirt blanc simple et une veste sans manche rose pour accompagner ma jupe. D’ordinaire, je ne m’habille pas comme ça, mais pour cette rencontre j’ai envie d’être jolie, j’ai envie qu’il soit plus captivé que moi je peux l’être par lui.

Nous nous rejoignons sous le réverbère de la grande gare. Je le regarde et il me sourit. Sans dire un mot, nous commençons à marcher dans les rues. Il y a des marchands sur les bords de rue qui vendent de tous; des peluches aux savons en passant par les pinces pour les cheveux et de fleurs.

Malgré nos longs silences, je suis heureuse. Nous nous asseyons sur un banc. Ryan propose d’aller chercher des glaces.

Au bout d’un moment il revient avec celle-ci et nous mangeons tranquillement en regardant les gens passés. Il y a un petit garçon avec sa mère, haut de ces trois pommes est fier comme un paon de tenir son énorme glace d’une main et de l’autre un ballon rouge.

Sa mère le prévient de ne pas courir et juste au moment ou elle finit de prononcer sa phrase il tombe par terre sa glace encore dans sa main dégoulinante, mais son ballon prend l’envol.

Je m’approche de lui et l’aide à se relever pendant que Ryan attrape au vol son ballon. Une fois le gamin debout, une des boules de son cornet tombe sur ma cuisse. Il se mets à pleurer. Je lui caresse les cheveux quand sa mère arrive à nos côtés et essaie de le consoler au mieux que je peux. 

Elle s’excuse de sa part, confuse et gênée. Je lui dis que ce n’est pas grave. Ryan lui redonne son ballon et se retire. De retour sur le banc de parc, Ryan remarque la coulisse de crème glacée sur ma cuisse et s’empresse de m’éponger avec des serviettes de papier.

-Je! … Je vais le faire…

Il réalise que son geste est déplacé et me donne promptement les serviettes et assied le dos bien droit en gardant son air dans ses poumons pendant que malhabilement j'essuie la trace de crème glacée sur ma cuisse. 

-Alice! Dit-il abruptement.

-OUI! Répondais-je du tac-au-tac.

Il se retourne vers moi :

-Je… je ne veux plus m’excuser dit-il.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Je voudrais arrêter de m’excuser parce que …

-???

Il sort de sa poche arrière de son jean, une rose emballée un peu flétrie.

-Tu me plais Alice, est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi?

Le souffle coupé, j’acquiesce vivement de la tête. Il sourit bêtement et il me donne la rose.

-Qu’est-ce que je vais faire? Dit-il embarrassé. 

-Hum?

-Tu es tellement mignonne. Il prend une pause pendant un instant. La première fois que je t’ai vue, avec tes yeux clairs comme la lune, je me suis tout de suite rendu compte, que je ne voulais pas partager ce regard là avec personne…. J’étais irritée quand Juliette a décidé de te faire couper la frange, avant ce temps là c’est comme si le secret de tes yeux était avec moi pour moi….

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, il est tellement craquant. Je suis déstabilisée par cette confidence. Pourtant, malgré son aveux je me sens moins coupable, car moi aussi j’ai eu cette pensée… dès le premier jour.

Je m’avance près de lui et de manière maladroite je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. À l’instant même ou je pu respirer l’odeur de sa peau je me sentie légère et frissonnante. Amorphe et pantelante.

Ses lèvres douces et chaudes vont à la rencontre des miennes. Il dépose une main sur ma joue et l’autre au creux de mes reins. De mes petites mains, je les dépose naturellement sur ses épaules.

Je sentais cette douce chaleur m’envahir, je voulais l’embrasser encore plus.

Ahhh! Ma pauvre fille tu es faites! Me dis-je. Accrocher comme un poisson à son filet de pêche je ne peux plus me détourner de lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Merci de m'avoir lu! Ça me fait super plaisir! J'espère que vous apprécier autant que j'ai du plaisir qu'à écrire cette histoire. 
> 
> À bientôt!


	6. Retour vers le futur II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice se demande si elle doit retourner sur le marché du travail et il semblerait qu'un drôle de signe lui soit envoyé à ce moment là...

Inconnu :

-Vous êtes venue pour postuler?

-OUI!

Les mots qui s’entrechoquaient depuis hier dans ma tête on finit par sortir de ma bouche. Dans quoi je vais embarquer ??? Je suis idiote pourquoi j’ai répondu ça ??? J’essaie de me reprendre.

-Ah… euh j’aimerai bien postuler, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit convenable pour vous autant que pour moi, je n’ai aucune expérience de travail…. Dis-je en baissant les yeux.

L’inconnu tapote de son poing sur la porte vitrée :

-C’est inscrit aucune expérience requise… dit-il en souriant.

Je relève légèrement le menton et par défaut je me trouve une autre excuse encore plus bidon que l’autre.

-Je suis mariée!

L’inconnu glousse :

-Votre statut civil ne change en rien votre personnalité ou vos compétence, madame??

-Ah, euh oui, mon nom est Alice, Alice Lajoie.

-Eh bien Madame Alice, je vais vous faire visiter, vous pourrez prendre une décision par la suite à savoir si vous voulez postuler ou pas…selon votre statut… Dit-il amusé.

Je grommelle, je le toise du regard entre mes cheveux et serre des dents. Il semble plus jeune que moi et il est arrogant. Il ne faut pas que je paraisse déstabilisée et pour si peu surtout! Il ouvre la porte et m’invite à l’intérieur. Je lui emboîte le pas sans dire un mot.

En entrant, je succombe directement au charme de la place. Il a un plafond immensément haut. Le lounge est sur deux étages.

-Le plafond est un toit cathédrale. Le lounge est sur deux étages. Le haut a 2 salles ou il peut y accueillir de petits groupes entre 15 à 30 personnes. Des salons plus privés si on veut. En bas, c’est à air ouverte avec plusieurs banquettes et tables pour s’assoir. Il y a quelques places aussi au bar. Je suis en train de construire des salles de karaoké individuelle comme on retrouve en Asie.

-Des salles de karaoké? Dis-je curieuse.

-Oui, c’est un projet que je mijote depuis plusieurs années et je trouvais le concept de salle privée de karaoké intéressante.

-Vous êtes ???

-Oui, je suis désolé, je ne me suis pas présenté je m’appelle Éliott Young, je suis le propriétaire du lounge.

Il me tend la main innocemment, avec un grand sourire, ses lèvres rosées sont charnues et ses yeux sont brillants, rempli de fierté. Une fierté qui cependant m’irrite. Je n’arrive pas à savoir pourquoi, mais il m’agace, j’ai envie de lui clouer le bec!

-Vous avez quel âge? C’est un projet d’envergure que vous avez là, vous me semblez bien jeune pour ça…

Eliott rit de ma question. Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne comprends pas ce qu’il y a de drôle dans tout ça!? Puis plus sérieusement il reprit la parole :

-J’aurai 28 ans cette année, madame!

Je m’étrangle avec ma salive. Il a seulement trois ans de moins que moi??? 3 ans?!! Je me sens rougir à cause de ma stupide curiosité. Je me sens encore plus agacé pour ne pas dire, fâchée. Sans vouloir trop admettre mon erreur, je lui envoie sèchement :

-Je suis désolée.

-Oui, je le sais on me le dit souvent. Et non je n’ai pas 20 ans!

À cette réponse il me fait un clin d’œil charmeur. Mon cœur manque un battement aussi surpris que je le suis moi-même. Ouah! Mon peut-être futur patron est un play boy? Je recule d’un pas. Suis-je entrée dans la gueule du loup? C’est un psychotique c’est ça???

-Alors intéressée? Reprend-t-il.

-Par qui? Par vous? Dis-je sans penser une seule seconde à la bêtise que je viens de prononcer.

Il se retourne un peu la tête et mets sa main devant sa bouche pour éviter de rire. Il reprends son souffle et me fais un grand sourire.

-Je parle du job. Ça vous intéresse?

-Ah!!!! Euh!!! Je ne sais pas trop, je n’ai pas d’expérience et …

-… et vous êtes mariée? S’amuse-t-il à dire.

Je me rends compte à quel point cette excuse était stupide. Je me sens diminuée, insultée. Je recule de plusieurs pas.

-Je … je dois y aller.

Et je sors en trombe du lounge. Éliott me crie après :

-Si vous changer d’idée je suis là demain aussi!

‘’ Non mais, il ne manque pas d’air lui!’’ Je repars chez moi furieuse.

Arrivée à la maison, je suis seule. C’est le silence total, dans une noirceur accablante. J’allume les lumières de la salle à manger. Je regarde au sol. Les souliers de Ryan ne sont pas là. Je soupir et décide d’aller prendre une douche et de me coucher tôt.

\-------

-Alice!! Arrête de me donner des coups! Qu’est-ce que tu fais bon sang?

Je me réveille en sursaut.

-Ryan?

-Je voudrais bien dormir!

-Je, je suis désolée, j’ai dû faire un cauchemar.

Ryan se tourne de côté pour se rendormir. Il sent encore l’alcool. J’espère qu’il n’est pas revenu avec sa voiture. Je décide de me lever et d’aller boire un verre d’eau. Ça me calmera les nerfs. Quel rêve je faisais donc? Je me suis réveillée en sursaut et je m’en souviens plus…

Je plisse les yeux, seulement, seulement, l’image flou d’Éliott? Pourquoi diable je rêverai de lui? Il m’a tant traumatisé que ça? Il m’agace tellement avec son sourire de charmeur! Est-ce un signe que je devrais aller passer l’entretien d’embauche? Je me prends la tête à deux mains. C’est tellement contradictoire ce que je pense!!

\--------

Je suis au café habituel ou je vais avec Juju, elle devrait arrivée bientôt, mais elle tarde. Je me penche sur la table et de mon stylo que j’avais dans mon sac, j’écris sur ma serviette de papier :

_Travailler ou pas ????_

J’encercle à plusieurs reprise le mot ‘’travailler’’.

-Encore en réflexion à ce que je vois, me dit une voix pas si inconnue que ça.

Je sursaute et renverse mon verre d’eau sur la table. Je le remets à l’endroit tout de suite et mets une tonne de papier sur la table pour éponger du mieux que je peux mon dégât. Je prends encore une pile de serviette pour m’éponger. Je vois un mouchoir se tendre vers moi de couleur bleu marine avec des points blancs dessus.

What the heck? Qui utilise ça de nos jours? Pensais-je, tout en me relevant les yeux vers ‘’lui’’. Je le dévisage.

-Vous allez salir votre pantalon noir avec des serviettes de papier, vous pouvez prendre mon mouchoir.

Je lui extirpe aussitôt le mouchoir des mains et frotte rigoureusement mon pantalon. Il s’assied devant moi à la table d’à côté.

-Vous êtes toujours en réflexion à savoir si vous devez travailler malgré votre statut?

_Il faut vraiment qu’il me le remettre en plein visage encore une fois? Il m’énerve !!!!_

-Je ne sais pas! Et même si je voudrais travailler, je ne pense pas que ça serait chez vous!!!

Il sourit largement ses yeux deviennent de plus en plus petits et bridés. En faites, ils sont bridés à la base, c’est seulement là que je le remarque. Son air idiot me rappelle quelqu’un, mais je ne sais plus qui. Je secoue la tête et continuer de frotter de plus belle.

Juliette arrive entre-temps.

-Moh? Qu’est-ce que tu fais Alice? Tu es toute trempée.

-Tu diras merci à lui. Dis-je en le pointant du point.

Elle le salue d’un signe de tête et s’approche de mon oreille en me demandant de qu’il s’agit. Je réponds à la voix haute sans lui prêter attention :

-Il s’appelle Éliott Young et il va ouvrir un lounge à quelques rues d’ici. Il m’harcèle pour que je vienne travailler pour lui!

Éliott ne dit pas un mot, se croise une jambe par-dessus l’autre et continue de me regarder, à croire que je suis un animal de foire!

Les yeux de Juliette pétillent et un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Elle se lève rapidement pour aller serrer la main d’Éliott.

-Bonjour! Je m’appelle Juliette, mais tout le monde m’appelle Juju.

Puis elle rassemble les mains d’Éliott dans les siennes :

-Soyez gentil avec elle. Alice est un peu introvertie, mais elle est travaillante et intelligente, je vous la laisse entre vos soins.

-Je n’ai jamais dit que je travaillerai pour lui! Lui dis-je en pestant.

Elle me regarde avec un sourire forcé sur le bord de pété un câble;

-Mais si…. Ma BELLE Alice tu vas travailler pour lui!

-Je vais y penser.

Éliott se lève et fait un signe d’aurevoir à Juliette.

-Je dois y aller, je n’ai pas encore fini de travailler sur les salles.

Je lui tends son mouchoir tout mouillé et froissé. Il me referme les doigts délicatement sur celui-ci.

-Quand vous viendrai me le rapporter nettoyer et repasser, nous pourrons discuter à nouveau de votre embauche. Dit-il en souriant largement.

Il s’en va et je peste. Juju est amusée par la situation.

-Tu devrais y aller travailler pour lui.

-Pourquoi je ferai cela?

-Parce que je serai moins inquiète quand je pars. Tu sais Ryan… Ryan est un bourreau de travail, tu ne le vois pratiquement plus, tu es toujours seule à la maison enfermée entre quatre murs. Il est temps que tu sortes et fasse de quoi!

-Je… je le voudrais bien, mais….

-Mais?

-Ryan ne veut pas… Il dit que vu, que je n’aie aucune expérience de travail et que c’est peine perdue pour moi.

-Quoi!??? Dit Juliette estomaqué, qu’il ailles au diable ! Est-ce que tu as envie de travailler oui ou non?

-Oui, je voudrais, mais….

-Il n’y a pas de mais, me dit-elle en me coupant la parole. Nous ne sommes plus dans les années 50 ou les femmes devaient rester au foyer pendant que l’homme travaillait. Tu as le droit à ta liberté Alice. Je n’ai jamais compris pourquoi tu tenais tant à rester à la maison…

Je baisse la tête triste et honteuse, car je connais la réponse. Et je connais SA réponse qu’elle va me répliquer, alors je ne dirais rien. C’est mieux ainsi. Si je lui parle de l’infertilité de Ryan et de sa frustration… de ses comportements qui changent de plus en plus au fil des semaines… Elle va se fâchée, elle va vouloir prendre ma défense et confronter Ryan, mais moi, je ne veux pas de ça. Je veux juste…

… je veux juste vivre!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de m'avoir lu, la suite prochainement!!!


	7. Retour vers le futur II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice commence à douter qu'être femme au foyer n'était pas tant ce qu'elle désirait. Les frictions augmentent avec Ryan et pour se libérer un peu l'esprit elle décide d'aller faire un jogging. Elle se retrouve blessée et amener à l'hôpital par Éliott. 
> 
> Lors d'un désaccord entre Alice et Ryan, celui-ci réagit de manière inattendue.

Quelques jours se sont écoulés depuis ma rencontre au café avec Eliott. Je suis assise sur mon lit et j’ai son mouchoir entre les mains.

\- C’est sûr qu’il va falloir que j’aille lui porter… mais je ne voudrais pas qu’il prenne ça pour un oui.

Je suis tellement lâche. Je choisi la facilité au lieu de me donner des défis. Je ne progresse pas et fait rien pour, parce que je me dis que la vie que j’ai en ce moment me plait. Mais est-ce vraiment ce que je souhaite?

Je me laisse tomber sur le dos sur mon lit et soupir profondément.

-Je me demande parfois, si c’était vraiment ça mon ‘’rêve’’ de devenir femme au foyer.

J’entends soudain la porte claquer en bas. C’est Ryan, il est rentré du travail. J’enfonce le mouchoir d’Éliott dans la poche de mon jean et descends pour l’accueillir.

\- Tu as passé une belle journée?

\- Ne m’en parle pas! Dit-il en dénouant prestement sa cravate. Je dois retourner au travail ce soir et je ne sais pas si je vais revenir dormir.

\- Tu vas dormir au bureau? Dis-je inquiète.

\- Oui, nous avons un gros dossier de client à nous occuper et la date limite pour faire le contrat arrive bientôt à échéance, l’entreprise avait mis des employés pour s’occuper de ce dossier, mais il y a en a une qui est partie en congé de maladie et un autre est en voyage de noce, sérieusement? À ce moment-ci? Alors je dois me taper tout leur travail, qui est bâclé!

Je sens la colère monter jusqu’aux oreilles à mon mari chéri. Je l’enlace en étant dans son dos pour lui donner de mon amour et de mon énergie. Mais je me fais repousser abruptement. Il pousse vers le bas mes bras.

\- Alice, soupire-t-il je n’ai pas le temps, je dois aller me doucher, manger et partir.

\- Je… comprends.

Je le laisse vaquer à ses occupations avec un sentiment amer qui s’installe en moi. Je ne voulais que lui donner de l’attention. Pas lui sauter dessus! D’ailleurs je me demande ça fait combien de temps que nous ne l’avons pas fait? Impossible de m’en rappeler, des semaines à toute évidence qui peut se compter en mois, malheureusement. Je soupire et me frotte les tempes.

Je suis fatiguée et décide d’aller me coucher, sans manger, sans dire aurevoir à Ryan qui surmener ne l’a même pas fait lui-même.

\-------

Le lendemain, je me réveille et personne à mes côtés. Il est peut-être coucher au salon pensais-je. Je descends doucement les escaliers au cas ou il dormirait, mais nouvelle déception : il n’est pas là. Il me l’avait pourtant dit hier, alors pourquoi serais-je déçue ?

Je revêts mon sweet et marche dans les rues encore paisibles, car il est tôt le matin. Je repense à la situation d’hier, je veux chasser cette émotion qui veut m’envahir. Je me mets à courir, je veux fuir cette réalité. Je ne veux plus ressentir ça, d’ailleurs c’est quoi ce sentiment si déprimant? Qu’est-ce qui veut m’ensevelir?

Je transpire, j’ai chaud, mais je ne m’arrête pas, je continuerai jusqu’au bout du monde pour ne plus ressentir ça… ou jusqu’à ce que j’atterrisse dans une porte!

BAMM!

Je me cogne la tête sur une porte qui venait de s’ouvrir. Je tombe sur les fesses et me laisse tomber sur le dos, pantelante à bout de souffle. Une nouvelle sensation apparaît : une chaleur, je la sens couler le long de mon front jusqu’à ma joue. Je crois entendre mon nom, je vois embrouillée, je suis fatiguée, mes yeux se ferment.

Dans mon rêve je cours dans ce qui s’apparente à un tunnel. Il fait sombre, froid et humide. J’ai la chair de poule. Je vois une lumière au bout, je veux essayer de l’atteindre, mais malgré que je coure à grand pas il n’y a rien à faire, c’est comme si je faisais du surplace.

Je m’étouffe avec ma salive et ça me réveille.

Kof, Kof, Kof!

Je me prends la gorge avec une de mes mains.

\- Est-ce que ça va? Alice? Alice? Tu m’entends?

Je me retourne vers celui qui me parle, c’est Éliott. Pourquoi il est là? J’essaie de dénouer ma gorge en feu après mon étouffement.

\- Je suis où?

\- À l’hôpital. Est-ce que tu t’en souviens? Tu as foncé tête baissée dans la porte du lounge. Tu es tombée dans les pommes, quand j’ai vu que tu commençais à saigner, je t’ai emmené ici.

\- Ah…dis-je empotée.

\- Je vais aller dire à une infirmière que tu réveillé.

Le docteur est assis devant moi et me pose quelques questions. Il se dit embêtée, car je semble faire de l’anémie en plus d’avoir un taux de sucre très bas. Je lui ai dit que je n’avais pas pensé à déjeuner ce matin (ni manger hier d’ailleurs). Il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils pour me montrer son désaccord.

-Je… je déjeune en temps normal, j’ai seulement oublié aujourd’hui.

Il me prescrit des pilules pour augmenter le fer, me donne une diète à suivre. Il me demande de repasser dans 1 semaine pour changer mon bandage et vérifié si les points de rapprochement ont fait leurs effets, puis un autre rendez-vous dans 2 semaines pour faire un suivi de ma situation.

\- Vous devrez vous sentir moins fatiguée avec ceci et moins inquiéter votre mari. Dit-il sérieusement me regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

\- Mon mari? Ahhh, euh oui, bien sûr. Je regarde furtivement Éliott qui me fait des signes en me demandant pardon.

Après quelques heures je sors enfin de l’hôpital.

\- Viens je te reconduis.

\- Pas nécessaire, je vais prendre un taxi.

\- Tu dois manger, tu es encore faible. Je t’emmène déjeuner et te raccompagne chez toi.

Je me tais et ne dis plus rien. Je suis trop fatiguée pour argumenter. Après le repas il prend soin de me raccompagner chez moi. Il m’ouvre la portière et je descends. Je le remercie de tout ce qu’il a fait pour moi.

\- Ne me remercie pas, mais viens travailler pour moi. Dit-il en me faisant un clin d’œil.

Surprise, j’ouvre les yeux encore plus grands. Wow! Quel frimeur! Il esquisse un sourire, ses yeux se brident à nouveau. J’entends une porte de voiture claquer. Je me retourne et vois Ryan qui est épuisé.

En plus d’être épuisé, il a l’air irrité. Il regarde Éliott en chien de faïence et passe son chemin. Il n’a même pas remarqué ?? Ou il le fait exprès?

\- Attends moi Ryan.

Il se retourne vers moi.

\- Où étais-tu passée?

\- J’étais… je suis allée à l’hôpital.

Son air renfrogné s’adoucit un peu.

\- Comment ça?

\- Je me suis cognée la tête sur une porte et je me suis évanouie. Le propriétaire de l’endroit a pris soin de m’y emmener et de me raccompagner à la maison.

Éliott incline un peu la tête en guise de salut. Le regard de Ryan ne s’adoucit plus et reste impassible, froid.

\- Merci d’avoir aidé ma femme.

\- Ce n’est rien répond Éliott sur le même ton.

Ryan me regarde et me prends par la main.

\- Rentrons.

Je salue Éliott et le remercie encore une fois pour son attention et son temps.

J’entre dans la maison avec Ryan. Celui-ci s’évache sur le fauteuil.

\- Veux-tu prendre un bain? Manger peut-être?

Il se frotte les tempes.

\- Non rien de tout ça, je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher.

Il monte les escaliers.

\- La prochaine fois que tu tombes ou te blesse appelle Juliette, je n’aime pas que des inconnus se mêlent de nos affaires.

\- Oui… prononçais-je très doucement comme si j’étais un enfant qui était en train de se faire disputer par son père.

Après qu’il soit monter se coucher, je me sers un verre d’eau et m’assieds dans la cuisine.

Un inconnu qui se mêle de nos affaires? EH OUI! Moi je fais exprès de me cogner et de tomber dans les pommes! AH! Il voulait plutôt dire, tu es ma propriété, je ne veux pas que les autres (hommes) t’aident et ce même si tu te blesses? C’est vraiment n’importe quoi!

Je sais qu’il est fatigué, mais là je veux qu’il me parle! Qu’est-ce qui se passe dans sa tête? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a? Contre quoi, contre qui, il est contrarié?

Je monte d’un pas ferme les escaliers et entrouvre la porte. Je l’entends parler au téléphone.

\- Oui madame la directrice, je vais revenir travailler cet après-midi.

Non mais elle ne va pas bien? Il vient de travailler comme un fou hier et avec une ou 2 heures de « sommeil » tu veux qu’il soit là en pm ? Elle va le tuer!

Je marche d’un pas rapide et prends son cellulaire.

\- Ryan ne viendra pas travailler cet après-midi, madame. Il est épuisé. Bonne journée.

Je lui raccroche la ligne au nez et balance le téléphone sur le lit. Ryan se mets dans une colère noire :

\- Mais t’es folle?

\- Je suis la folle qui te protège voilà-tout! Tu es épuisé, tu travailles beaucoup trop et tu voudrais aller au travail encore cet après-midi? Voyons Ryan!

Il se prend la tête à deux mains :

\- Mais t’es complètement idiote! C’est un contrat super important qui sécurisera l’avenir de l’entreprise, en plus du mien et du nôtre! Mais toi, tu ne t’en préoccupes pas et tu balances des conneries à ma patronne!

\- Ryan… dis-je avoir une voix presque inaudible. Je… je voulais simplement t’aider. Depuis des semaines, des mois, tu ne me parles pratiquement plus. Tu es toujours parti travailler, bureau, bureau, bureau, soirée de bureau, c’est le seul mot que tu as dans la bouche. Tu as l’air toujours contrarié, tu ne me touches plus…

\- Tu veux que je te touche? Que je te baise?

\- OUI c’est ça! Nous ne faisons plus rien ensemble! Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe?

Ryan me serre les poignets et me jette sur le lit. Il embarque sur moi. Il m’embrasse violemment.

\- C’est ce que tu veux?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre 8 bientôt disponible!! ;)


	8. Désir insatiable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La relation d'Alice et Ryan est officielle. Heureux, amoureux, les envies charnelles les submerges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allo tout le monde!  
> J'espère que vous allez bien.  
> Ce chapitre est vraiment ... chaud? hahaha!  
> Smut underage soyez prévenu! ;)
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Nous marchons côte à côte dans les couloirs de l’école. Je me sens intimidée de marcher ainsi à ses côtés, mais j’en suis folle de joie. Je souris timidement. Plusieurs nous sifflent et les filles me regardent d’un air furieux.

En classe juste avant le cours Juju est à mon pupitre et nous parlons :

\- Alors, chuchote-t-elle, comment ça s’est passé?

-Euh… bien, nous avons marché… regardé les stands de vendeurs de rues…

-Nan, nan, nan ce n’est pas ce que je veux dire. Est-ce que c’est lui qui a fait les premiers pas ou toi?

-Lui…dis-je d’une toute petite voix.

-ET????

-Et quoi?

-Alors il t’as embrassé?

Je n’ose pas répondre à sa question et je rougis comme une pivoine. De toute évidence elle a sa réponse!

-Wowww! Dès le premier jour!

J’acquiesce en silence. Juliette rit aux éclats et tape de sa main sur le pupitre. Je lui prends la main illico.

-Chut!!! S’il-te-plait! Je me fais déjà fusiller du regard par ses fans, alors si elles savent en plus ça…

-Et alors? C’est quoi le problème? C’est toi qui est avec lui maintenant, pas elles! Elles n’avaient juste qu’à faire leur déclaration avant toi c’est tout. Dit-elle fortement.

_Je me couvre le visage de honte; merde!! Elle n’a aucun filtre cette fille!_

\--------

Quelques mois ont passé, nous nous approchons des vacances d’été, je vais pouvoir être avec Ryan plus souvent. Juste à cette pensée, ça me fait sourire. Nous avons prévu d’aller à la plage tous les trois : Ryan, Juju et moi, mais quand Loic et Dan l’ont appris ils ont supplié Ryan pour venir.

Ils ne me dérangent plus autant qu’au début, je serai même prête à dire qu’ils sont gentils et cons…. Mais gentils!

Après les cours, Ryan m’attends à la sortie de l’école. Je le rejoins à petits trots. Nous avons prévu d’aller manger une glace et flâner un peu, c’est vendredi.

Pendant que nous mangeons notre glace, le ciel se couvre d’épais nuages gris.

-Je te raccompagne chez toi.

-Humm il va pleuvoir. Dis-je en regardant le ciel s’obscurcir.

Main dans la main, nous pressons le pas. Le ciel gronde et nous fait entendre sa mélodie tragique. Puis comme nous le pensions il se met à pleuvoir… des cordes!

Nous n’y voyons plus rien. Tout est blanc! Dans une petite ruelle, nous nous abritons en dessous d’un escalier. Nous recevons des gouttelettes, mais c’est moins pire que les torrents qui coulent à l’extérieur.

Je reste à côté de Ryan. Nous ne parlons pas, dos au mur de brique rouge. Je regarde mes souliers. Puis Ryan se poste direct devant moi et m’enlace.

-Je suis désolé.

-De quoi? Dis-je surprise.

-Ton uniforme il est tout trempé…

-Ce n’est pas de ta faute, ce n’est pas grave!

-Tu ne comprends pas… ton chemisier… il est blanc tu sais.

_OH! Je viens d’allumer!_

Je m’agrippe fermement à son polo et m’enfoui le visage dans celui-ci. Il pousse un petit rire. Je relève la tête et lui fait la moue. Il me regarde.

-Tu sais que tu es vraiment mignonne en ce moment?

Je lui tire la langue. Il m’embrasse. Surprise je recule la tête et me cogne sur le mur.

-Ça va?

-Ouch! Oui… ça va…

Il me frotte le derrière de la tête doucement. Puis sa main descend sur ma joue chaude. Je le regarde dans les yeux puis je les ferme, ma bouche est prête à l’accueillir. Tout doucement, il pose ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il les retire, me donne un autre baiser et un autre.

J’entrouvre ma bouche pour le goûter encore plus. Sa main me caresse la gorge et remonte à mes cheveux. Mon bas-ventre a envie de se tortiller.

Il prend une pause, je suis pantelante, j’ai les jambes qui tremblent. Je… j’en veux plus. Je le prends par le collet et le ramène vers moi pour l’embrasser plus sauvagement. Nous entrouvrons nos bouches et nos langues se joignent dans notre prière. Oui, prière qu’il n’arrête pas de pleuvoir!

D'une de ses mains il me presse sur les reins et mon ventre le touche. Tout le désir qu’il a pour moi se manifeste dans son membre durci. Nos baisers sont de plus en plus rapides et urgents, nous nous enlaçons fermement.

Puis sa main droite se glisse en dessous de mon chemisier, il remonte jusqu’à mes seins. Je pousse un petit gémissement, mes yeux se plissent encore plus et je penche la tête. Mon cou est à découvert, il vient me donner des baisers puis me mords le cou. Je pousse un cri plus fort.

Je frotte mes jambes ensemble, je suis existée par ce qu’il me fait. Il soulève mon soutien-gorge et me palpe le sein. J’ai envie de plus, toujours plus. Je le regarde et je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Je défais les boutons de mon chemisier et lève mon soutif pour libéré mon sein qui darde vers lui, dur comme son membre.

Il approche sa langue et lèche le bout de mon mamelon. Je tressaille et serre les cuisses plus fort. De son autre main, il libère mon autre sein et le masse puis du bout de ses doigts il roule le bout qui durci à son tour. Je campe mes hanches contre son sexe pendant il lèche mes seins.

Je pousse à nouveau un autre gémissement. J’ai la tête qui tourne, plein d’ivresse, je me sens toute légère, je frotte mes cuisses encore ensemble. Je… je perds complètement la carte. Puis soudain une explosion se fait en moi je campe encore plus les hanches et impose ma poitrine à mon amour. Je me raidi, je prends sa tête entre mes mains.

Je gémis à nouveau, je balance ma tête vers l’arrière. Je ne respire plus, je laisse le flot couler, ma culotte est mouillée. Je prends une grande respiration et souffle fortement.

-Ryan…

-Humm? Dit-il entre deux battements de langue sur mon téton.

-Ryan… il… faudrait arrêter… la… la pluie… a cesser…

Ryan se relève doucement la tête et me contemple. J’ai les cheveux détrempés frisés. Le chemisier déboutonné, les seins à l’air, j’ai les yeux révulsés et je suis rouge du visage, du cou, de la poitrine.

Ryan essaie de se ressaisir. Il remet mon soutif en place et boutonne lui-même mon chemisier. Puis on entend un vieil homme grincheux :

-Hey! Qu’est-ce que vous faites là? Dégager!

Surpris nous nous mettons à courir tout en souriant.

Arrivé chez moi, Ryan me dit :

-Va prendre un bon bain chaud pour ne pas attraper froid, je me sentirai mal si c’est le cas…

Je lui souris et lui donne un baiser sur la joue. Je le salue de la main et entre chez moi. Comme une bonne petite amie, j’écoute ce que Ryan m’a conseillé de faire et je me coule un bon bain chaud.

Je me déshabille, j’enlève mon chemisier et mon soutien-gorge. Je me regarde dans le miroir. J’ai encore des marques de dents sur le creux de ma gorge. Puis j’ôte ma jupe humide et ma petite culotte mouillée, mais ce n’est pas la pluie qui a fait ça.

Je prends ma main puis je vais à la rencontre de mon embrasure. Je me touche et réalise tout le liquide que j’ai expulsé. Je frissonne et décide de m’allonger dans le bain.

Alors c’est ça un orgasme? Pensais-je.

Je me descends tout doucement dans la baignoire jusqu’à m’immerger la tête. Je reste quelques secondes sous l’eau, puis remonte et m’appuie le dos contre la baignoire.

D’un sourire niais je pense à Ryan, est-ce qu’il pense à moi aussi en ce moment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous avez aimé?  
> J'espère que oui!  
> J'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre hihihihi

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de m'avoir lu!  
> La suite bientôt! ;)


End file.
